Queen Oasis
Queen Oasis was a female SandWing, the mother of Burn, Blister, Blaze, Smolder, and two other unnamed males. She was the former queen of the SandWings. Blister tricked her into trying to defeat Flower and two unknown armed scavengers who stole her treasure. In the end, Oasis was killed. The deceased queen was described as powerful, fierce, wealthy, and proud. She is also featured as the POV in the prologue of The Brightest Night. She is one of the oldest queens in the series, older then Scarlet, but younger then Moorhen. ''The Brightest Night Although she is not alive during the period in which the main story lines of ''The Brightest Night takes place, the prologue follows the SandWing queen the night she was killed by three scavengers. It follows Queen Oasis' point of view. Oasis knew that Blister would be the one to kill her from the day she hatched. She'd gotten along well with her eldest daughter, Burn, and kept her entertained by giving her "creepy things" to collect. Oasis describes Blaze as "dizzy" and that she would be "a terrible queen", but she was "an acceptable daughter". Oasis never approved of Smolder, one of her sons, falling in love with Palm; Smolder revealed that he had no idea what Oasis did to her, but he never saw Palm again. Smolder also claims that she would never let them have dragonets, in fear of more challengers. On the second day when Sunny was at Burn's stronghold, Smolder exposed four large rooms to her. Those were rooms that contained the waves of treasure stolen from Queen Oasis. They attempted to discover how the three scavengers could've possibly carried this many minerals, but also discussed her death. He mentioned that they heard her roaring in the middle of the night, and when they hurried to find her, they found her dead. A scavenger-sized spear was plunged in her eye, and her barb was cut off. They never found any remains of treasure, however, there were venom drops beside the scavenger's trail. After Oasis' death, Burn supposedly chased her two sisters out of the palace and renamed it Burn's Stronghold. Burn buried Oasis where she died and built an obelisk inscribed "Here lies Queen Oasis, mother of Queen Burn. Her bones now belong to the sands of time. Trivia *She is one of the only three (one of them Ex) queens who died in the series, the second being Queen Battlewinner and the other being Ex-Queen Scarlet. *She was the first queen mentioned in the series. *Before her death, her last known thought was: "After all... what's the worst that could happen?" *She had carefully planned to have exactly three possible heirs to the throne so that she wouldn't have too many challengers. *Oasis had six children, but the only surviving ones are Smolder and Blaze. *Oasis seemed to name her children after fire related things, shown in the four we know. References Gallery Sandy.JPG Queen Oasis.png|Oasis and a scavenger Sandwing.png|A typical SandWing, art by Joy Ang Queen Oasis.jpg A normal sandwing.png DSCF3251.JPG|Queen Oasis is the Queen with a lot of jewels and the gold over her name ooasis.jpg Frame 1.png|Sunny + Queen Oasis's Grave SandWingGer.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication JSJWHDH.jpg|Queen Oasis (middle) by YlimE mooP Undescribedcolorhappy.png Queenoasis.jpg OasisBat.png|Fruit Bat x Oasis, by Fox 14485835386531947243543.jpg|By Peril|link=Queen Oasis Category:Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Ex-Queens